Mi luz
by Tsuki-chan Scout
Summary: Habían sido amigos desde siempre, pero por asuntos familiares ella había tenido que irse a otro país. Luego de tres largos años ella regresa para cursar en Japón su último año de preparatoria y terminan de casualidad en la misma escuela. ¿Podrá el amor que se tuvieron desde siempre hacer frente a las nuevas adversidades? Adv: Lemon. Cap. 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Mi luz**

**Summary: **Habían sido amigos desde siempre, pero por asuntos familiares ella había tenido que irse a otro país. Luego de tres largos años ella regresa para cursar en Japón su último año de preparatoria y terminan de casualidad en la misma escuela. ¿Podrá el amor que se tuvieron desde siempre hacer frente a las nuevas adversidades? Adv: Lemon.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Lemon.

**Capítulo 1**

Se revolvió entre las sábanas incómodo y frustrado. Odiaba ese maldito despertador que lo obligaba a levantarse de madrugada, y eso que hacía meses que no lo escuchaba, pues justo hoy era el primer día de clases del último año de la preparatoria, luego podría ir a la universidad, sacar una carrera, tal vez una maestría y luego un doctorado. Lo pensó con detenimiento. ¿A quién engañaba? El con costo iba a llegar a sacar la carrera. No es que fuera un mal alumno, pero simplemente el hecho de tener que pasar la vida estudiando no lo motivaba para nada. Ya lo había visto con su padre y con su hermano. El primero terminó su doctorado a los treintaicinco años y el segundo… aun no lo terminaba, con sus ya treinta años de vida. Keh, él solo quería una vida tranquila.

El despertador volvió a sonar logrando que soltara un gruñido frustrado. Con pereza se sentó en la cama y dejó ir un suspiro de resignación. Apagó el molesto ruido del aparato y se estiró para luego levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina.

Luego de la muerte sus padres varios años antes, no había vuelto a la casa de los mismos. En esos momentos vivía en un departamento con Miroku, que en esos momentos ya tenía sus diecinueve años y estaba en la universidad. Era prácticamente un año y medio mayor que él. En unos meses cumpliría los dieciocho y la verdad no le importaba en lo más mínimo. No tenía la más mínima emoción porque llegara el día.

Sacó de uno de los estantes un tazón y se sirvió cereal (N/A: En mi país nadie dice cereal, todos dicen Corn Flakes, pero bueno…) para luego sentarse y comenzar a comer tranquilo en la mesa. No se molestaría en llamar a Miroku para que se levantase, después de todo, el maldito no tenia clases hasta las nueve y eran las cinco de la mañana, no tendría caso.

Comió mientras que sus pensamientos viajaban a todos sus años anteriores. Sí… La escuela en realidad traía sus buenos recuerdos…

Su mente viajó tres años atrás, cuando tenía quince años. Una imagen llegó a su mente.

"InuYasha…"

Una hermosa chica de cabellos color ébano y ojos azules lo miraba sonriente. (N/A: Sí, son azules, no cafés, miren el manga :P)

_—Kagome…—el nombre casi sin querer escapó de sus labios. Sí, aun podía recordarla, siempre con esa sonrisa radiante. Hacía meses que no sabía nada de ella. Solían hablar por teléfono y chatear, pero pareciera que la chica de pronto se hubiera esfumado. Tenía ya tres años sin verla, y en serio la extrañaba. Ella era precisamente la razón por la cual él no había tenido novia en todos esos años, muchos se preguntaban si en realidad era gay o no tenía inclinación hacia ningún lado, ya que todas las chicas que se le insinuaban eran cruelmente rechazadas, y gracias a eso se convirtió en el fruto prohibido de las chicas del instituto. Menuda estupidez, solo porque no acepaba a nadie ahora todas querían con él. ¿Acaso esas mujeres no tenían vida? Aparentemente no, ya que se encargaban de joder la suya._

_Dejó el plato en el fregadero. Haría que Miroku le lavara los trastos, por venganza, el desgraciado podía dormir todo lo que se le diera la gana mientras que él tenía que ir a bañarse con agua fría para poder terminar de despertarse._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Y ahora caminaba a paso lento camino a la escuela. No había prisa, de todos modos él llegaría al menos una hora antes de que comenzaran las clases. No tenía la más mínima idea del porqué quería llegar tan temprano, pero ya iba camino a la escuela y no había forma de retractarse.

Distinguió el portón del colegio y dio un profundo suspiro. Comenzaba desde hoy de nuevo la típica rutina del estudiante.

Entró sin mirar a nadie. Curiosamente el primer día de clases siempre estaban todos desde muy temprano. Parecía que tenían que ponerse al día de todo lo que les había pasado porque todos los grupos de siempre estaban reunidos hablando, riendo y bromeando.

Buscó en los papeles que estaban pegados en las puertas de los alones. Eran las listas con los alumnos que correspondían a cada salón. Encontró el suyo, parece que ese año le tocada el salón "C".

Dejó sus cosas en una de las sillas, luego le asignarían a cada uno sus casilleros.

Salió del salón con las manos en los bolsillos, en una pose despreocupada.

_— ¡InuYasha! ¡Iujuuu!__—pudo escuchar una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Gruñó._

_Se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido y vio a una joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos cafés. Bufó._

_— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Mitsuki?__—preguntó de forma tosca._

_— ¿Por qué ese tono conmigo, cariño?__—preguntó haciendo un pequeño puchero._

_—Porque se me pega la regalada gana, ¿qué es lo que quieres?__—preguntó cortante._

_—Bueno, como es el primer día y hace mucho que no nos vemos, me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo a da un paseo por el colegio.__—le preguntó con voz coqueta._

_— ¿Contigo? Ni a la esquina.__—dijo dándose la vuelta ignorando completamente el sonido de la voz de la chica llamándole._

_Tan distraído estaba que cuando estaba a punto de girar en la esquina sintió un cuerpo chocar contra el logrando que cayera al piso con quien fuera encima._

_— ¡Oye! ¡Fíjate por dónde vas, idiota!_

_—Lo siento.__—musitó una voz femenina mientras se levantaba con un poco de torpeza.__—Y no me diga idiota, que usted también tropezó conmigo.__—dijo con enojo levantando la vista._

_Antes de que InuYasha pudiera reclamar azul y ámbar se encontraron. Se quedaron viendo durante unos segundos que parecieron interminables._

_—Inu… ¿Yasha?__—musitó ella perdida en los ojos del chico.__— ¡InuYasha! ¡Eres tú!__—y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se lanzó sobre provocando que cayeran de nuevo, y eso que aun no se habían levantado._

_—Ugh.__—gimió el chico al sentir el nuevo golpe.__— ¿Sabes? Golpeándome contra el suelo no es una linda forma de reencontrarse, Kagome.__—dijo con fingido sarcasmo._

_—Ups.__—dijo levantándose siendo imitada por él. Luego volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza, siendo correspondida.__—Te extrañe tanto.__—murmuró contra el pecho del chico. El la apretó contra sí y aspiró profundo su aroma._

_— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que volvías a Japón? ¡No he podido contactarte desde hace meses!_

_—Bueno, quería que fuera sorpresa, pero no sabía que estudiabas aquí._

_—Maldición, Kagome, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti todo este tiempo._

_—InuYasha.__—se separó un poco de él para verlo.__—Yo tampoco… he podido dejar de pensar en ti.__—dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas._

_Se acercó despacio a su rostro y ella entrecerró los ojos._

_— ¡InuYasha, cielo!__—una voz femenina se escuchó a un lado de ellos. Una chica de cabellos lisos y negros con ojos del mismo color se acercaba.__— ¿Quién es ella, cariño?__—dijo separando a InuYasha de Kagome, abrazándose al brazo del chico._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **¿Qué les parece? ¿Les gustó? ¡Déjenme sus comentarios! Les pido que si desean que algo pase en específico en el fic, me lo digan, cualquier idea que tengan, ¡las tomaré en cuenta! Y por supuesto le daré el crédito a quien me haya dado la idea.

Les invito a pasarse por el Foro InuKag 犬夜叉 & 日暮かごめ. ¡Link en mi perfil!

Próximamente… El segundo capítulo. XD

¡Chao! ¡Ciao! ¡Adiós! Bye! ¡Sayonara! ¡Hej då! ¡Adjö! (Sé un poco de sueco XD)

Tsuki ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi luz**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Lemon.

_— ¡InuYasha, cielo!__—una voz femenina se escuchó a un lado de ellos. Una chica de cabellos lisos y negros con ojos del mismo color se acercaba.__— ¿Quién es ella, cariño?__—dijo separando a InuYasha de Kagome, abrazándose al brazo del chico._

**Capítulo 2**

InuYasha bufó asqueado.

_—Más bien, la pregunta sería ¿qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó molesto separándose de la chica._

_— ¿Pues qué más? Estaba buscándote, cariño. Ahora dime, quien es… esta. —dijo con repulsión._

_Él roló los ojos fastidiado._

_— ¿Y por qué debería darte explicaciones a ti, Hitsuka? (N/A: ¡Ja! Creyeron por un segundo que era Kikyô)_

_—Pero, cariño…_

_—Y no me digas "cariño", que tú y yo no somos nada._

_La chica, molesta e indignada al ser rechazada de nuevo, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos de allí._

_Volteó a ver a Kagome. Ella miraba con curiosidad la escena._

_—Eh…_

_— ¿Me muestras la escuela, InuYasha? —le preguntó con una sonrisa._

_—S-Seguro. —le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera y ella obedeció._

_—Y dime, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo está Miroku?_

_—Keh… En estos momentos aun durmiendo, el desgraciado no tiene clases hasta las nueve._

_—Vaya, eso significa que no ha cambiado nada._

_—Creo que ninguno lo ha hecho. _

_Ella lo quedó viendo un segundo._

_—Se nota._

_"¿Qué me habrá querido decir?"-pensó InuYasha._

_—Y este es el patio. —dijo luego de un rato de estar caminando, llegando a un precioso paisaje verde lleno de arboles y flores. Kagome quedó maravillada con la vista._

_—Wow, es increíble, nunca había visto un patio tan hermoso en ningún otro colegio._

_Él se encogió de hombros._

_—Oye, InuYasha, dime, ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo?__—preguntó con curiosidad._

_—Pues, lo de siempre, ¿y tú?_

_—Pues…—la chica titubeó.__— ¿Ves que estamos a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad? O, pues, falta muy poco.__—él asintió.__—Mis padres… quieren comprometerme._

_— ¡¿Qué?!__—exclamó exasperado.__— ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Con quién?!_

_—Quieren fundir dos empresas, aun no sé cuales, y para eso necesitan un matrimonio.__—ella le miró con tristeza.__—No sé aun quien será mi prometido, pero… no puedo negarme, son mis padres y es mi deber._

_— ¡Claro que no! ¡Niégate!__—dijo desesperado tomándola por los hombros. Ella le miró con lágrimas en los ojos y el aflojó su agarre mostrando desesperación en sus ojos._

_De un momento a otro sintió unos brazos rodear su cuello y unos labios suaves sobre los suyos._

_Abrió los ojos como platos y luego los cerró atrayéndola hacia sí por la cintura y la espalda._

_Un grupo de chicas que iban pasando por allí se quedaron boquiabiertas. ¿De dónde había salido esa chica y por qué besaba a InuYasha Taishô? Más aun, ¿por qué él le correspondía? Taishô había rechazado a todas las chicas del instituto y gracias a eso se había convertido en el chico más codiciado, a pesar de que aparte de eso era extremadamente guapo y sexy, ¡y ahora besaba a una completa desconocida!_

_Movieron sus labios con suavidad, disfrutando del roce. Dulce, cariñoso, lleno de sentimientos._

_—Kagome, yo…—dijo en medio de un suspiro cuando sus labios se separaron._

_—L-Lo siento, yo… fue un impulso, yo…_

_No pudo continuar porque los labios de InuYasha se apoderaron de los suyos._

_—Niégate, Kagome.__—dijo con intensidad al separarse de ella._

_—InuYasha… El tiempo que quede antes de eso, tú… Te-Te… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio?__—le preguntó con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas._

_Las espectadoras, que por cierto no habían sido descubiertas por la pareja, tenían la quijada hasta el suelo y empezaron a cuchichear._

_—Seguro la rechazará._

_—No creo que sea su tipo._

_El joven, luego de salir de la sorpresa por la pregunta de la joven, escuchó los cuchicheos y rápidamente y con el ceño fruncido se volteó hacia las chicas que cuchicheaban, que se tensaron al ver al joven viéndolas molesto._

_— ¿Les importa? Quisiera pasar un tiempo a solas con mi novia.__—dijo atrayendo a la chica por la cintura._

_La joven sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza de forma alocada, mientras que admiraba el rostro incrédulo de las cinco jóvenes que los estaban mirando._

_Les sonrió con altanería al ver sus rostros desencajados, viendo como se iban molestas._

_— ¿Lo dices en serio, InuYasha?_

_Fue entonces que cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sonrojó furiosamente al dirigir su mirada a la joven, que lo miraba expectante._

_—B-Bueno, yo… tú sabes, Kagome, que yo…_

_— ¿Sí quieres salir conmigo?__—preguntó con el rostro iluminado, esperando impaciente por una respuesta._

_—Keh.__—dijo volteando a otro sitio, sonrojado.__—Bueno, yo… sí.__—sabía que si no decía que sí y lo dejaba solo en "keh" lo echaría a perder por completo._

_Ella sonrió feliz y lo abrazó con fuerza._

_Él soltó un suspiro de alivio y correspondió al abrazo._

_—Entrarás al último año de preparatoria, igual que yo, ¿cierto?__—le preguntó viéndola a los ojos._

_—Sí, ¿Dónde quedan las aulas?_

_Él sonrió y tomó su mano jalándola para que lo siguiera._

_— ¿Sabes en que sección te tocó?_

_—Espera.__—le dijo deteniéndose y rebuscando en su bolso, sacando un papelito._

_—Me tocó en la sección "C".__—dijo revisando el papel.__— ¿Tú en que sección estás?_

_—También estoy en el "C", ¿te sentarás junto a mí, cierto?_

_Ella asintió con una sonrisa._

_Se dirigieron al salón y acomodaron sus cosas. Ya había varias mochilas en los pupitres, y también había más estudiantes que cuando recién llegaba, ya que faltaban solo veinte minutos para que comenzaran las clases._

_—Vaya, chucho, veo que seguirás aquí este último año.__—una voz altanera se oyó a sus espaldas. El joven frunció el ceño y una venita se marcó en su sien._

_— ¿Y tú qué quieres, lobo sarnoso?__—preguntó dándose la vuelta para encarar al sujeto. Moreno, pelo castaño y ojos azules._

_—Bueno, sé que no te gusta la compañía femenina, así que para ahorrarte problemas, chucho, vengo a cortejar a esta preciosa damisela.__—se acercó a Kagome y le tomó las manos.__— ¿Qué dices, preciosa?_

_—Eh… yo…—dijo sin saber que decir._

_—Por si no lo sabes, lobo estúpido.__—dijo separándolos, poniéndose entre ellos.__—Ella es MI chica, así que ni se te ocurra acercarte._

_—No jodas, chucho, ¿tienes novia? ¡Ja! Esa no me lo creo. Y tú preciosa, ¿Qué me dices, dejemos a este chucho y vayamos a platicar a un lugar más… privado?__—preguntó con coquetería._

_InuYasha gruñó._

_—Lo siento, pero tengo un novio muy celoso y no creo que esté de acuerdo, ¿o sí, InuYasha?_

_— ¿Eh? ¡Por supuesto que no!_

_— ¿En serio estás saliendo con este chucho?__—preguntó asqueado._

_—Desaparece, Kôga.__—le dijo InuYasha._

_—Lo siento.__—musitó Kagome con una sonrisilla._

_—En cuanto te aburras de este chucho, llámame, preciosa.__—dijo guiñándole un ojo._

_—Desaparece, pulgoso._

_Kôga desapareció._

_—No has cambiado nada, InuYasha.__—dijo Kagome con una sonrisa._

_—Keh, no necesito hacerlo._

_Ella le sonrió y ambos se dirigieron a sus lugares._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **Sé que tal vez quedó un poco OoC, pero tengan en cuenta que este InuYasha no pasó toda su infancia luchando por sobrevivir, así que es un poco, solo un poquito más abierto. Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar, pero no he tenido tiempo, y en realidad me voy a seguir atrasando en mis fics ya que tengo unos muy importantes exámenes que hacer en Octubre, así que no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir, pero haré lo que pueda.

Les invito a pasarse por el Foro InuKag **犬夜叉**&**日暮かごめ**. ¡Link en mi perfil!

Próximamente… El tercer capítulo. XD

¡Chao! ¡Ciao! ¡Adiós! Bye! ¡Sayonara! ¡Hej då! ¡Adjö! (Sé un poco de sueco XD)

Tsuki ;)


End file.
